bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlazeCannon15
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shun Kazami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 20:55, June 2, 2009 Image size Please put a set size to images so they won't take up all the space. –koisuru (talk) 08:50, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Your message Thanks for the compliment. Right now I'm trying to get this Wikia going again. I'm glad your such a great constructive user too. There aren't enough user's like you. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User:Abce2/Blog|''Wribbit!]] 22:14, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Polls Now with all this poll stuff. That's why I put specific instructions at Template:Main Page/Poll. If I remember it correctly, it says you should begin your polls with "Template:Poll/". This is because would be able to index them automatically at Template:Poll. I'm sure you saw that code there. Now that you created polls starting with "Poll:" (and we don't even have the Poll namespace), they wouldn't be indexed automatically, and now you put them manually on Template:Poll. –koisuru (talk) 15:01, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Your message :That wasn't the kind of place for that. Unless you mean that your going to add that to the article, which wouldn't do much. If you have any questions after this, be it Bakugan or Wiki, just ask on my talk page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 00:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Your message It's really close to being a good article. If you want it too be one, then just add like how Shun found and rescued Ingram, things like that.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 21:32, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Please go correct your grammar.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 04:50, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::There still needs more explaining in the anime section.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 12:27, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Looks good enough, but first please put spaces in the article, such as after commas and periods.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Aww nuts!]][[User Blog:Abce2|''Wribbit!]] 22:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I applaud your fine work But could you please place copyright info on pages. They keep us from getting in trouble with legal stuff. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 22:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :You know when you upload an image, that bar that says "licensing info"? Click and select it to what condition you got the pic.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:10, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Only admins can delete.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 22:13, September 16, 2009 (UTC) The argument Hey we've got a discussion on our hands. I have an idea on expanding Gate and Ability Cards to each one of them having their own page like seperate bakugan do. Anyway, me and Abce have been discussing it and we've also gone to Kiosuru and Ricardil came in and suggested you. So I come to you and ask for your opinion. What do you think about this? You can find the discussions under "Lot's of Stuff to Tell You" under User:Abce2's page and "We Need a Third Vote" under User:Koisuru's page. Right now The discussion under Abce's page is shut down and we're not using it but it still states many vital points and if you want to respond go to Koisuru's page to talk. You don't need to help with the creation of this even though it would be greatly appreciated, I plan on getting premission, getting Koisuru to do the code, I'll do a page on the Doom Card as a sample and we'll see if we want to keep it. Hope you reply. Attribute 01:50, September 16, 2009 (UTC) : Thank You. Although you don't have to help me with this it would be a big help. If you want to I would appreciate it a lot. Attribute 01:04, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks a lot man. I'm still trying to get stuff cleared with Koisuru so he'll do the code and then we're all set. I think I'm going to ask Ricardl to help to so if he agrees I'll tell you. Attribute 22:31, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Reaper I saw that you put in pics for the guardian Bakugan but can you do the same for Reaper because when I do it it doesn't work for some reason. Attribute 22:45, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Re Only admins can delete pages, but I'm not going to delete the Fortress page. I go by what's on the Bakugan website unless it's clearly an error. Oh, and just revert the false info.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 17:32, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Out Of bounds That message you left on that IPs talk page was completely unacceptable. If you leave that kind of message again, I will block you.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 17:38, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :You would normally become an admin a request, and then others !vote support, oppose, or nuetral. But with the lack of active editors, you'd have to ask an admin.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 13:00, September 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: : . --Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 23:44, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::On a bigger wiki, you could request it on a special page, but we have a lack of regular users, so you'll just have to ask an admin for adminship.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 00:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC) We don't need Another Midnight Percival picture. We already have one.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I have realized that and apologize.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 23:08, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::The attribute things on the Bakugan template are for the attributes that have appeared on the show. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 23:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Your mesage Its aright and if you noticed I am third now and tell me a very old page I might be able to fix it.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Come again? What do you want me tell you? What do you mean?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 23:12, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Please stop Adding attributes to Bakugan such as Midnight Percival. They attributes thing is only for attributes of that Bakugan seen on the show. Midnight Percival has not been seen on the show.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 23:14, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Has Percival evolved yet. No. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 23:45, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Stop adding the attributes. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Really, stop it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::No. I've told you it doesn't work like that.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Why do you keep doing it? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 01:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Again, stop. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 22:23, October 19, 2009 (UTC) your message I am saying go to the community and see featured users your first on the list meaning your first place and best user so far,Koisuru's second and I am third. And I am saying that Do you have any old page in mind so I can fix ut and one more thing Midnight Percival is Evolution of Percival so technically it's Darkus attributed. I agree to Midnight Percival is Evolution of Percival so it's Darkus, but still, we should not predict things as this Bakugan Wiki is not going to provide wrong info. Just like Myriad Hades, there're some people suggest it may be Pyrus in the later show for some reasons, if they are right, that means the evolution of Bakugan may not be the same attribute as the previous one, if the old rule is used, wrong info may be created.--Rhivana (talk) 15:27, October 21, 2009 (UTC) reply The next season of Bakugan Battle Brawlers, realease date 2010.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) thank you for the edits help alot Reply Nope, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Rollback You ever think of requesting Rollback?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 01:00, November 10, 2009 (UTC)